Blind Date
by Obsessivefangirl03
Summary: My contribution to the one-year anniversary of Rosemary.


**So I wrote this on Monday for the one-yea anneversarry of Rosemary! I was so excited for this day; Rosemary is one of the best ships ever, and your arguement is invalid.**

* * *

You sigh as you pick up your glass of wine and take another sip. You were currently sitting in a romantic little italian restaurant waiting for your blind date to show up.

But she was late.

You should have know better than to let Strider fix you up. But it was mainly his girlfriend's idea anyway, and she isn't as messed up as your twin brother. She's just a blind girl who thinks she can smell colors. Yep. Not messed up at all.

It all happened last Tuesday.

_**~~~Time Skip~~~**_

"Rosie, I think it's time I find you a girlfriend," Dave suddenly said to you on Tuesday night while you were at his apartment visiting him and his girlfriend Terezi.

"Thank you, Daivd, but I believe I am perfectly capable of finding a suitable mate on my own."

"Yeah, and I think that's bullshit. You've been single for a long time, and I can tell your lonely." Sometimes he was sweet. But you have a hard time telling when he's being sweet and when he's playing some passive-aggressive game, even though he claims he's too cool for that.

"Hey wait!" Terezi suddenly jerked up from cuddling against Dave's side. "My friend Kanaya just got out of a relationship a little while ago, maybe I can set you too up!"

"Thank you, Terezi, but I don't do blind dates," you politely reclined.

"Aw, c'mon, sis. Look just this one time. Saturday night, go to that Italian place on 413th Street at 8 p.m. If you don't like her, just don't go see her again," Dave tried to reason.

"Yeah, what's the harm in one evening?" Terezi questioned.

You sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

_**~~~Time Skip~~~**_

And now you were sitting here, waiting for her to show up. It was already 8:23. If she wasn't here in the next five minutes, you would leave, you decided.

By eight-thirty you were still sitting there. Normally if you had gotten stood up like this, you wouldn't hesitate to leave, but this time for some odd reason, something made you stay.

Perhaps Strider was pulling a prank on you. Yes, maybe that was it. He just wanted to see how long you would wait around for this imaginary girl. He's probably hiding somewhere in the restaurant getting a good laugh at you at this very moment. He was probably even recording it so he could laugh at you whenever he wanted.

Although, Terezi was the one who had brought up her friend.

Oh, she was probably in on it. Yes, he must have proposed the idea to her before you got there on Tuesday and she decided to go along with it and help him out.

All the while you sat there, creating that scenario in you head for five minutes, you didn't believe any of it. So you continued to sit there.

8:45.

8:46.

8:47.

By 8:50 you were ready to leave. It was looking embarassing, just sitting at a table alone for almost an hour. You called over the waiter to pay for your drinks and left the restaurant. _So much for that,_ you thought as you walked up the street. Your apartment was only a couple blocks away.

About a block away from your apartment, you ran into someone. Literally.

"I'm so sorry, I'm in a hurry!" she apologized.

"Oh, it's quite alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." you replied, looking up at her.

You had to admit, she was quite beautiful. The woman was wearing a gorgeous red dress, with a contrasting jade green lipstick and had a pixie cut hairstyle. She had amazing eyes that matched the color of her lipstick. You thought anyone could get lost in those eyes, and to be honest, you did a little. Abnormal eye color is something you're used to. As a matter of fact, it runs in your family; you yourself have stunning purple eyes, and your brother has bright red eyes. But hers were so much prettier.

After a moment you caught yourself staring and snapped out of your trance. "Uh, I'm Rose Lalonde," you tell her, extending your hand towards her.

"Rose Lalonde," she says your name. "By any chance are you related to one Dave Strider?"

How did she know that? "Yes, hes my brother."

"Ah, I believe you were my date tonight. I'm Kanaya Maryam," she says, finally shaking your hand.

"Oh. Well, I believe you stood me up tonight."

She sighed, looking remorseful. Seeing her like that made you want to cheer her up. "I know, I am truly sorry about that. I was helping out my friend, Karkat move, and I didnt realize the time, and then I had to rush home and get ready. I was hoping it wasn't too late to catch you," she said, pausing for a second. "But it looks like I got here just in time," she finished with a small smile.

"Would you care to take a walk?" you asked her.

"I would like that."

Maybe this night wasn't such a bust after all.

* * *

**Ugh, this was so short and lame. I don't write these two very well.**

**Please review; feedback helps me improve my writing.**


End file.
